User blog:FireDrag1091/Updates of April 2013
Hello, mere mortals of life to the new unexpected update of this April, from the monthly update special. I have been quite inactive on the wiki for quite some time now, but I hope to turn that around fairly soon. This month I have been planning to add the final serial in the Morari Saga, hiatus the Forward Reclamation Story--and announce a rather new project which will be available to read within this year. So, let us begin. Morari Saga So, if you were here for the March Update; you would know that the Morari Saga is a story which ties to the two known characters of Erevayx and Polemistis, and that I would be introducing a new character storyarc to the series soon. Well, I have considered doing multiple characters, but for a weeks planning viewpoint; it appears the character will be Vantelic. So, here are the stories so far: Continued Adversity Continued Adversity is of course about the Makuta Erevayx, and follows the events of the original story known as: Erevayx's Debut. Due to his loss of mental stability, Erevayx became host of an inorganic intellectual parasite under the name of Adversary; who is slowly killing Erevayx's mental and physical processes until he gains full control of his host. Sounds interesting, does it not? But, there is a problem... there are major spoilers in the next chapter which is related to Forsakened Warrior, the other story in the Morari Saga--so I sadly have to consider a hiatus for this project too... I have finished the outline for this story, and I will be able to write it out pretty quick when the hiatus is over, but this may be for several months. Sorry people. Forsakened Warrior The story which is taking all the fame and glory right now is Forsakened Warrior, a story which revolves around the Lykos Kinsman known as: Polemistis, and the events of the newly revealed Siege of Exusia. So far, readers should be able to distinguish the minor truce between the Lykos and the Order of Mata Nui, which is seemingly about to break for the worse as he is a very disliked figure in the organization. So, when the Order thinks its a good idea to take his homeland away from the Brotherhood of Makuta and keep it for their own--Polemistis decides it's time to do something a little rebellious to show that the island belongs to him and his species, not anybody else. As I've said, it's a pretty major event and will effect ALL the stories in the Morari Saga--and one of them (Continued Adversity) has to be halted to stop spoilers from spreading. But in the end, I think it's worth a couple of months... Awakening? Awakening (pending title) is about my custom Mersion, Vantelic, which is based on the events after the Reconstruction of Spherus Magna. It's more or less going to involve the Initiator species, and a few important characters in my series are going to take play. So, what's it about? Well, after Makuta Teridax was defeated and Mata Nui left to find the Great Beings--the factions of major organizations are at each others necks (politically) to see who should lead the new reformation. This is where the Initiator's come into play, as they are the major source of technology which has been shifting around between these factions. Of course, Vantelic is an Engineer, so he goes to examine one of the larger relics which it on an abandoned settlement. Things go bad, and stuff happens. It will be a while before the thing goes into draft, but by all means... feel free to speculate in the comment section if you really must... Forward Reclamation My largest project, on hiatus... Why? It's simply too large. The first chapter from the rough draft is around 22 pages in a word document, and its only 3/4s the way done... So, my fingers need a really long break to recover before I finish the draft and convert it into final draft... Alright, the first chapter is about politics, because everybody loves these guys. Basically it's bickering between the Initiator's and the Great Being's about who should be in control of the Universe. Sound's fun. I'm actually considering to stop this project, because everyone wants action--and I agree... the story is revolving around a Military Commander, and I want more depth for his character rather than having it focused on bickering. He is supposed to be a rather interesting character, interesting background, interesting morals, standards, etc. But I can't fulfill his needs right now, so we will have to wait for the end of (Awakening?) to start the project. Sorry for the inconvenience for the few fans who actually enjoy it. End The end. I really have nothing for MOC's or anything for Hilarity Ensues!, which is also on Hiatus. See you next update! (talk) Category:Blog posts